Tactics 101
This is tactics 101. Add anything you think it is essential to survive in the dungeon of Weapon Masters! Attacking - Tactics First of all, hitting a right target is a basic step of this game. Here are some tips to set the right tactics against various enemy types. Against a single enemy Normally, Front Tactic is useful when facing an single enemy, because there is no damage deduction. There are few weapons which can give bonuses against single enemy, such as axes, maces, polearms and crossbows. Remember, always kill opponents as fast as possible no matter how weak they are. It will save your potions.. a lot. Against multiple same-type enemies Do same as single enemy tactics. But be more careful about defense. Melee blocking and parrying is crucial when facing triple assassins. When facing multiple magicians, let your hero wear leather and hold daggers, epees, or longswords. Against Warrior-Archer Combo Simple Shield - Wand combination tactics is best fit in this situation. Block arrows by your hero's shield, and attack archer by using Back tactic of wand. Against Warrior-Magician Combo Can use diverse tactics, but the punchline is how to beat the magician fast. Add comments if you have any good idea, or you disapprove this weird English expression. Against Arrow Blocker - Damage Dealer Combo You can use various one handed weapons + shield / bow or wand here. Normally, your hero can guard your heroine while attacking the dealer by using daggers, epees, or longswords, by using Lowest Armor, Most Wounded, or Non-Shieldbearer tactics. Against Melee Blocker - Damage Dealer Combo Against Melee Blocker, the best tactics known by far is placing heavy armored hero at the front line with bow or crossbow, and hitting back first with your heroines wand. (Any recommendations?) Against Fast Opponents Spear and bow are the best solution to get rid of assassins, beasts and riders. Always make sure you have nice sharp spear with you before leaving the town. Against Elemental Spirits So far, this is the best solution for these monsters. Hero : Leather armors + Wand (Counter Element) + Orb' None' Heroine : Cloth armors + Staff (Counter Element) None Defending - Intercept You should always bring shields and orbs to survive in the dungeon. It is always good to have as many types of armors as possible, if you can manage them without any confusion. Visit market wisely to update your armors to fit your level. Use sort button frequently to manage them easily. Melee interception : Two handed weapons You can block enemy melee attacks sneaking to the backline by using your two handed weapons. As mentioned earlier, spear is usually the best weapon against fast opponents. Always makes sure that your melee blocker is wearing heavy armors. Normally, your heroine wearing light armor can parry best, but your hero wearing heavy armor can endure more damage. It is also very useful tactics in arena, because many players are trying to attack the backline first. Arrow & Magic interception : Shields & orbs Heavy armored hero with large shield is almost impossible to kill without magic. Place him wisely to minimize the damage - It is the best strategy in most situations. But if there is a magician monster, let your heroine hold orb and absorb magic. Never let your heavy armored hero deal with enemy magic. You are going to lose the battle very quickly. Category:Tips Category:Tactics